


Himbo of Light

by FamousFox13, IceCladShade, ZeroRestraints



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Genderbending, Himbo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Large Cock, M/M, Male!Blake, Male!Nora, Male!Pyrrha, Male!Weiss, Male!Yang, excessive cum, male!Ruby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: In the world of Remnant, many young men train to become hunters to fight and protect their kingdoms. This year however, Beacon has acquired an interesting student- a towering mass of male muscle, blonde hair, large endowments, and little understanding of social norms. This big boy is going to shake things up at the school, all while having plenty of fun with the other future hunters. His name will go down in history as Jaune Arc- the Hunter Himbo!
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 17
Kudos: 33





	Himbo of Light

**Author's Note:**

> As always, we don't own RWBY or any of the characters here. The idea came from a lack of sleep, an a love of Jaune.

Beacon Academy, the most prestigious school for Hunters and Huntresses in all of Vale. Standing tall and proud, this castle of an academy were the gates for many hopeful teens to come in and properly train to become the next generation of heroes that would defend the region from the evil Grimm.

For one individual, his start to his new academy life began with an unfortunate explosion, leaving him alone in a small crater.

Garnet Rose lay slumped on the ground, air clearing from the remnants of a dust explosion. Being two years younger than most of the other new students at Beacon, he was an absolute twink of a teen. He had a lithe lean body and peachy skin. His eyes were silver and he had short dark red hair. He had light lean muscles with a pair of strong thighs and a cute bubble butt. He wore a black shirt, black jean pants that covered his 7 inch long bulge, black boots, red gloves, and a large red cape over a red vest. 

He heard footsteps leading away from him, seeing the white haired male he’d been walking with, a stack of suitcases pushed behind them by two men dressed in suites as they left. The footsteps of a blackhaired boy who wore a hat also faded as he was left there. With a groan he fell back, head thumping against the stone. “Welcome to Beacon,” he mumbled, dejected at his lackluster introduction to his future classmates. A beat passed before the light coming through his eyelids was blotted out, silver eyes snapping open to see a man who shone like the sun. 

“Hey, are you okay?” asked the towering man that was easily the hugest person Garnet had ever seen. He had to have been 7, maybe 8 feet tall and was made of nothing but huge swollen muscles that glistened under the sunlight. Other than his size, he wore very little clothing to Garnet’s shock. He wore only two black straps across his chest with a silver buckle at the center that did little to cover the massive super-pillow-sized thick-muscled pecs and his bulging set of rock-hard 6-pack abs. He had large shoulder accompanied by huge biceps each bigger than two of his own head and thick forearms sporting silver guards. He had large muscularly-thick legs and calves accompanied by a big buff butt and he wore large black and white combat boots. He had a head of shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The biggest shock was the large silver-armored jockstrap that did little to hide the 2 and a half foot long 1 foot thick mega-dick with beach-ball sized nuts. The jockstrap was tied to a belt that held a large scabbard that held a huge sword. The towering blonde offered his hand to Garnet, which the blushing boy awkwardly took.

“I’m Jaune,” the giant man said, breaking Garnet out of his stupor. 

“Garnet,” he said, taking the offered hand, surprised by how warm and soft his hands were. He shouldn’t have been surprised by how easily Jaune pulled him up, Garnet almost falling into the mountainous man as he was pulled off the ground. 

“Nice to meet ya!” Jaune said with a blindingly cheerful grin. “So are you okay? You’re not hurt from that explosion are ya?”

“N-no. I’m fine,” he said, trying not to focus on Jaune’s face rather than his body, but he couldn’t help but sneak a glance at his physique every few moments, feelings of envy and something else washing through him. 

“Great!” Jaune said, a radiant smile, “Wouldn’t have wanted my new friend to be hurt!”

“F-friend?!” Garnet asked, surprised by how bright Jaune was, but a part of him was already caught in his gravity, liking the idea of being his friend. He couldn’t find a reason to refute him, and just nodded, smiling softly. “Yeah, I’m good, buddy.” 

Both turned towards the main building, Garnet taking three steps for each of Jaune’s strides, chatting rapidly beside him before looking at the large scabbard hanging off his belt. “So… I’ve got this thing,” he said, pulling out Crescent Rose, the gears whirling as it unfolded from rifle mode.

“Wow! Cool!” Jaune said in awe. “....what is it?”

“It’s a scythe, and a customizable, high impact sniper rifle,” Garnet said with a smirk, cocking it. 

“What?”

“It’s also a gun.”

“Oh,” Jaune said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. “Heh, that’s real cool Garnet. All I have is my sword and shield which converts into a sheath.” He pulled out his sword, which was easily Garnet’s complete height. “Doesn’t do much else and ain’t real fancy like your scythe.”

His eyes widened. He knew the blade was huge, but seeing a weapon that probably weighed as much as he did, and something that Jaune was able to easily wield, sent a few images through his mind that he quickly shook away with a blush. “Nothing wrong with the classics.”

“Classics, I like that,” Jaune said as he resheathed the sword. “So Garnet, do you know where the assembly is being held? I’m kinda not, like, good with...um....directions I think the word is?”

Garnet had to smile at Jaune, seeing that he wasn’t exactly the brightest person, but his personality shone like the sun. But after a moment paused. “Um, I was following you,” he said, looking the way they came. “Maybe there’s a map nearby?”

“Well, let’s get looking,” Jaune said as he suddenly picked Garnet up and sat him atop his left shoulder. “Onward!” Garnet blushed brightly and clung tightly to Jaune’s shoulder and the titanic friend charged forward.

It took some meandering, but eventually the duo found a map and managed to get to the assembly hall. 

When Jaune entered the hall, he got many looks by surprised onlookers, though he didn’t seem to notice any of the stares. Garnet however had grown to like riding on Jaune’s shoulder and was looking for his big brother from the towering blonde.

He didn’t manage to see Yin from Jaune’s shoulder, but managed to spot a map near the entrance, and more importantly, a dozen odd people entering the nearby doors. “Looks like it’s over there,” he said, pointing out where the students had vanished. 

“On it,” Jaune said charging forward. As he did, his pecs and bulge bounced with each large step, to which Garnet couldn’t help but stare at. It didn’t take them long to get to where the people were and entered the assembly hall. “Wow, big hall. Can you see your brother here?”

Looking out over the sea of students, more than a handful gazing at Jaune with looks of awe or fear on their faces, he finally managed to spot his brothers shockingly blond hair near the wall. “Yeah! He’s over there,” Garnet said, pointing to his brother before cupping his mouth. “Yiiiin!” he called, drawing more eyes to them, including his brothers. 

Garnet’s big brother, Yin Xiao Long was a muscular young man with wild blond hair and violet eyes. He was pretty buff and proud of his big muscles as well as his hidden 10 inch donger and apple-sized balls. He wore a white shirt with a brown leather vest, brown leather shorts, yellow boots and gold gauntlets. He looked over and blinked in surprise to see his younger brother sitting atop a towering man’s shoulder.

He watched as the giant approached, Garnet grinning at him from his perch on the mans arm. The people he was talking with backed away as he moved closer, and when the man was only a few feet away, Garnet launched himself at Yin, the blond stumbling from his brother crashing into him. 

“Yiiiin!” he whined, clinging to his brother who’d nearly fallen trying to catch him. “Why’d you abandon me Yin? I was almost late!”

He was silent for a moment, looking between the blond stud who was just carrying his brother.“Well, you found your way here after a while, and with a new friend.”

“Hi! I’m Jaune Arc,” Jaune greeted with a wave of his large hand, “Garnet told me a lot about you. Guess you must be pretty strong!”

“Y-yeah,” he said. He knew he was strong compared to most other students, even some adults. But compared to Jaune… “You as well man, what did you do to get a build like that?” he asked, defaulting to gym talk. 

“Lots of training and lots of meat!” Jaune said with pride. “I met Garnet after he exploded.”

“You what!?” Yiin yelled, examining his brother for any injuries. 

“It was only a little one, didn’t even light myself on fire!” he protested, trying and failing to break free of his brother's grasp. “Only since that white haired dude was waving his dust vial around!”

“YOU!” A voice shouted from behind Garnet, making him jump as the sounds of loud and quick footsteps were approaching towards him. The person who was approaching was yet another male, and his eyes were locked right on to Garnet like a heat seeking missile. He had white hair tied into a short ponytail and blue eyes with a scar down the left one. He had a lean body with light muscles. He wore expensive-looking white clothes that hid most of his body as he stomped towards Garnet.

“AH! YIN SAVE ME!!!” Garnet screamed as he jumped into Yin’s arms.

“Oh my gosh you really exploded,” Yin said with a deadpanned look.

“Oh hello,” Jaune greeted the white haired male. “Are you a friend of Garnet’s too?” the white-haired male looked at Jaune and gaped at his size.

“There is no force on remnant that would ever get me to be friends with that dolt.” The boy all but smeared, as he turned to glare at Jaune for daring to insinuate that he would ever be friends with that dolt. Upon turning towards Jaune, his icy blue eyes widen and he turned away his face turning as red as Garnet’s cloak. “Wh-What in the name of Oum do you think you are wearing?!” He nearly screeched. “What kind of! How in the name! Just what kind of dunderhead of an idiot gave you an outfit like that?!” 

“Uh...my sisters?” Jaune said, tilting his head in confusion. “They said that I didn’t really need too much armor since my Aura was ridiculously, like, strong. They made this for me so I could be as flexible as possible. Besides, I like it.” Jaune unintentionally flexed his massive muscles, giving the three boys and several onlookers quite the show.

Garnet had to look away, a blush staining his cheeks and a tightening in his pants. “I-it looks good on you Jaune.”

Yin was much the same, but also envious of Jaune. Knowing that getting a build even half as good as him would take everything he had. “What he said,” he mumbled, sneaking glances at the still flexing blond. 

The white haired boy felt his eyes twitch, scratch that it was twitching. This...this was too much for him, this was just simply too much, first he almost get’s blown up by the dolt in red for sneezing near Dust, and now this walking talking pile of muscle-who proved he was indeed just that, a walking muscle not much else. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he simply turned towards Garnet preferring to focus on the lesser of two headaches and he stormed right past Jaune and to Garnet and held something out to him, that something being what looked to be a pamphlet. “Read this, and never talk to me again.” 

Before the conversation could continue the muffled ‘thump’ of a microphone turning on filled the hall. Everyone turned to stare at the stage where a man with grey hair dressed in green stood, clearing his throat before speaking. “I’ll keep this brief,” he started, and the entrance speech began. 

~~ Scene Break ~~

The hall was crowded, students claiming a place to sleep before the test set to occur the next day. Groups were milling in and out, heading off to explore the campus before the upper years arrived, going to the cafeteria for a snack or going to the communal showers they were told they could use until room assignments were completed. 

“This is so cool! Like a big slumber party!” Yin cheered, flopping into his sleeping bag next to Garnet’s. He’d removed his shirt revealing his muscular torso, getting a few looks when others noticed his nipplies were pierced with golden hoops. He only wore tight golden shorts and matching leggings. 

Garnet was dressed in small short shorts that hugged his ass and a black tanktop that hugged his torso to sleep in, a black mask with red eyes strapped to his forehead. 

“I don’t think dad would approve of all the boys though,” Garnet replied, peeking up at the row of shirtless guys on the far side of the room. 

“He can’t complain after all the time we'd caught him and Uncle Qrow,” Yin grinned.

“Ack! Yiiiiin! Don't remind me of that!” Garnet complained, his cheeks turning as crimson red as his cloak. He recalled what his brother was talking about, how could he not when he remembered it so clearly. It had been the one time he and Yang had gone out of the house for a shopping trip for their dad, their uncle had just come home from a big mission and they were gonna have a nice little feast for him sadly their dad was missing a few things and sent them out to go and get them. Long story short, when they came back the kitchen was a mess, and they found their dad and uncle on the kitchen floor in the middle of a scene that had scared Garnet for life. 

Yin simply giggled. “So where’s Jaune? I haven’t seen him since we all got sent here,” he asked.

Before Garnet could reply, Jaune’s voice rang, “Hey Garnet! Hey Jin!” The two boys turned their heads, and their eyes practically flew out of their sockets when they saw Jaune lumbering over to them. He was nearly completely naked with only a very stretched out gold thong doing nothing to hide his massive member and balls. The swollen teen ran past several others, who also couldn’t help but stare at his huge body. When he reached them, Jaune sat right before the brotherly duo with a goofy grin on his face. “I’m so glad I found you two! I was worried I was gonna have to sleep by myself.”

“U-u-u-u-u-u.” Garnet’s brain had short circuited as he looked at the currently naked blonde in shock and something else. Let it be said outside of his brother, his father, and his uncle, he had never seen another male actually naked. That being said seeing Jaune currently sitting before him, and naked as the day he was born save for the golden thong that was barely covering his bits ….was a bit too much for his brain to handle. “Uh huh uh hu hu hu.” His silver eyes were drawn towards the golden thong, and he found he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the massive member or the swollen balls. 

Yin was in a similar position. While he’d seen naked men before (and been naked with them more than a few times in recent years), seeing Jaune’s godly physique and insanely large cock was making his shorts tent uncomfortably. Looking around the hall, he saw that it seemed to be the norm. The guys who were showing off earlier were all covering their crotches, sneaking glances in Jaune’s direction. Men and women were muttering quietly around them while peaking at them before looking away. It took him a moment to gather the wits to speak. “Y-yeah Jaune. You’re welcome to sleep by us.”

“Thanks guys!” Jaune said with a hearty laugh. He reached over and pulled the two brother in and hugged their heads right into his massive pecs. “Hahahah! This is gonna be so much fun! I can’t wait till we all get to be hunters together!” The brotherly pair were both blushing harder than a pair of tomatoes while their heads were pressed up against the large pillowy pecs. “Well, I guess it’s time to go to sleep.” Like a falling giant redwood tree, Jaune fell back and landed on a large sleeping bag and pillow with a thunderous thud and instantly fell asleep, still with both Yin and Garnet trapped in his arms against his chest.

“N-no problem Jaune,” they said in unison. Both releasing a breath when Jaune released them, and discreetly adjusting their hard cocks as they lay down. It wasn’t long after then that the lights went dark. The only light in the room coming from the city in the distance and the shattered moon. 

Despite the rather ..odd sleeping arrangements, Garnet found himself pressed up against the body that he knew belonged to Jaune having recalled that the blonde had all but grabbed him and his brother and dragged them over to his position and hugged them close to his body, and while it had been odd at first, the fact that the blondes pecs were surprisingly comfortable made it easy for him to slowly fall asleep and drift off into dreams of sweets, cookies, cakes, and rivers of sweet sweet milk. It was a dream come true for him, and right as he was in the middle of enjoying an oh so yummy cookie ...his dream was interrupted by the scent of something...something that was thick, it was pungent, it was strong, and it was permeating the air so much that it forced him out of his dream. 

Slowly opening his eyes, blurry silver orbs moved around as he let out a small yawn, reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes. “Whaaa?” He yawned once more, looking around he became aware of one thing, one big thing. Jaune was missing, the blonde was no longer acting as the literal body pillow for him and Yin as they were laying on top of their sleeping bags and the muscled blonde was nowhere in sight. “Jaune?” He whispered, as the light from the shattered moon was proving just enough light for him to see in the room. “Jaune? Where did you go?” 

“H-Haaa~!” a voice echoed like a phantom into the room, though no one seemed to react and was slept peacefully. Following the haunting voice, Garnet left the room and made his way to the roof of the building. When he got there, he spotted Jaune sitting on his ass. Garnet was about to call out for him when suddenly the swollen blonde jerked back with shut eyes, giving Garnet a clear view of his massive naked manhood, standing tall at full mast and suddenly erupting a fountain of thick white cum into the air. “H-Haaaaa~!!!”

He watched in awe as cum rocketed into the air, flying up dozens of feet before hanging there for a moment before raining down. A literal shower of cum seemed to erupt from Jaune, a ‘splorch’ sounding whenever it landed. Thick puddles of cum surrounded Jaune, others had landed on him, dripping off his muscles and making them glisten in the moonlight. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, Jaune’s inhuman release seemingly without end as the ground was covered by shot after shot of seed. Around Jaune was enough cum to fill a bathtub, thick and pungent. Even from where he was standing, Garnet could smell the potent release. 

When Jaune’s release finally came to an end, Garnet could see nearly the entire roof was covered with his cum. And even more shocking, the blonde was still as rock hard as when he first came up. It didn’t seem humanly possible after witnessing such an epic climax, but then again Jaune hardly acted or looked like your average human.

“Garnet?” Jaune spoke, snapping Garnet out of his thoughts. He looked away from Jaune’s cock to see the blonde looking at him upside down. “Did I wake you? I’m sorry. I kinda had to go up here to handle myself.”

“H-Handle y-yourself?” Asked Garnet, his silver eyes wide with the sheer fact that for one, Jaune was sitting there with his massive throbbing member out and the tip leaking with seed, and the second thing being the sheer size and the volume of the puddle of cum he was surrounded by. “J-Jaune I...are you ok?” Let it be known, that after the “incident” Garnet’s father and uncle had to give him The Talk, a talk he so badly wished to Oum he could forget. Yet, in this moment he couldn’t help but be thankful for it. “I-I mean, you...er….are kinda sitting...I mean this.” He motioned to the cum. “D-Doesn’t seem well..normal.” 

“Oh this, it’s pretty normal for me,” Jaune said with a goofy grin. “See, I kinda need to cum a few times a day, otherwise I get backed up and get really sluggish. My family used to help me all the time growing up. They even gave me a milking machine for my birthday, but it kinda got lost in transport so it won’t get to school for a week.” Jaune said all this with a completely straight face, which stunned Garnet.

“M-Milk m-machine? Helped out?” Garnet’s eyes were just getting wider, and the fact that he said this with a completely straight face stunned him even more. This was a shock to him. “You mean they helped you do this daily? And it hurts you if you don't?” He asked, as it was the simplest way he could fully understand what it was that Jaune was telling him, though for Garnet this didn’t sit well with him knowing that his friend was suffering like this and that it caused him some problems just from not being able to get a release. 

“A few times a day. More if I’m stressed. There was this one time I did it nearly all day on a bet, but after I broke the machine they told me to not do it again.” Jaune smiled. “At least, not in such a small room. Had to clean out cum out of the room for over a month after that, and it still smells like cum.”

Garnet wasn’t sure just how Jaune could produce this much, or what a full day of him cumming would look like, but what pictures he came up with had his sleeping shorts tenting. 

“Oh? Looks like you’re backed up too Garnet,” Jaune said as he rose up. “I’ll handle it! It’s the least I can do for my first friend at Beacon.” Before Garnet could even react, he was lifted into the air and his shorts pulled off, letting Garnet’s hard shaft bounce free. “Oooh, pretty big for someone your age Garnet. This will be fun.” Jaune lifted Garnet up and took the younger male’s cock into his mouth and started to suck.

This all had happened so fast that Garnet barely had a chance to do anything about it, one moment he had been standing there and the next moment he was looking down seeing the blonde’s head in his crotch and mouth wrapped around his shaft. It took another moment for him to snap out of it, and when he did he gasped but quickly covered his mouth when he was suddenly aware of how loud he was. “J-Jaune! N-nnnnngh! No wait!” His hands came down, and grasped at Jaune’s head to try and get him off his dick and yet it seemed almost impossible as the blonde was sucking on his dick and refused to get off. 

It wasn’t the fact that it wasn’t pleasurable, no it was oh so pleasurable. It was the fact that they were right above the room where everyone-including his dangerously protective older brother were sleeping. He bit his lip, not hard enough to draw blood, but good enough for him to try and keep his moans and gasp contained. Jaune’s mouth was warm, not just warm, it was also wet and it was making it increasingly hard for him to keep silent, small mewls, groans, and gasp slid right out his mouth with each suck from the blonde before him. “Aaaaah~ J-Jaune! P-please!” 

“Mmm~, you taste great,” Jaune praised, sucking down Garnet’s shaft while his tongue poked out, toying with his smooth balls and brushing against his taint, sending a shiver through him. He moved one hand around Garnet, swabbing it through his spilled cum before pressing it against his hole, pressing lightly against the entrance. “Like this Garnet?”

“J-Jaune~!” Garnet moaned, hole fluttering against his finger, the digit nearly as thick as his own cock, tingling as what cum he had gatherers slipped into him. “M-more~!” The finger slipping in a bit, cum coating his insides as his mind went blank with pleasure. His cock jumped in Jaune’s mouth, suction increasing as the stud drank every drop garnet had. His load seemed larger than normal, lasting longer and shooting harder. The entire time his mind was blank, floating on a sea of ecstasy as his cock twitched. 

He was hardly paying attention when Jaune stayed in place sucking him off, drinking down his load until it finally stopped and when it did the blonde slowly pulled off Garnet’s hard member with a loud wet, “pop.” Garnet’s legs shook, as his knees gave out and the black and red haired teen found himself falling to his knees from the aftermath of such a strong and no doubt his first ever climax he had experienced in his life, his silver eyes almost glowing with small sparkles of lust. “W-Wow, t-that..that was.” He didn’t have words to explain what he had felt and yet all he knew was that it had felt so amazingly good. 

“Glad you liked it Garnet,” Jaune said with a big goofy grin. “I’d offer to keep having fun, but we got initiation in the morning. You wanna get some more sleep?”

“Y-Yeah, Yin would wonder where we are if he wakes up,” Garnet said, glad that he hadn't seen what happened here and knowing how he’d react to it. 

Without warning, Jaune scooped Garnet up, the younger man still shaky from his intense release, not putting up any fight to being manhandled. And if he took a moment to breath in Jaune’s scent, then no one could blame him. 

As they walked away, neither noticed the amber eyes following them. It belonged to a lean muscular young man with light skin, spiky black hair and amber eyes. He had a decent amount of muscle, somewhat similar to Yin in size. His clothes were primarily black and he wore a small black hat atop his head. His eyes glowed in the darkness as he watched the colossal blonde carry the small hunter-to-be in his arms. In his pants was a tent that housed his own member, which was secretly different.

The figure couldn’t believe what they’d witnessed, but shook it away, dropping off the roof into the darkness beneath. 

~~ Scene Break ~~

Dawn broke and an announcement sounded through the hall, stirring students from their sleep as Ozpin came over the speaker. Everyone ran towards the locker room, clothing flying as they ruched to change into their gear for the upcoming test. Garnet found his locker easily, changing from his shorts and tank top back into his huntsman gear. As he finished, strapping Crescent Rose to his back, he saw Jaune scratching his head while looking around. Checking his scroll quickly and figuring he had enough time he approached his new friend. 

“Something wrong Jaune?”

“Uh...I don’t know where my locker is,” Jaune said. “I wrote down the number last night to help me remember, but I lost the note last night.”

“Oh no,” Garnet frowned, looking around the room. “Want some help looking for it? Maybe you’ll recognize someone who had a locker near yours.”

“Maybe,” Jaune replied scratching his head. He looked over and spotted a familiar head of white hair talking to a head of red hair. “Oh, there’s white-hair. Maybe he knows.” Jaune lumbered over towards the two talking males, with Garnet following behind him in worry.

Said white haired boy was currently chatting it up with a red haired boy. “Of course, the two of us together would make an excellent team, wouldn’t you agree?” He asked, smiling and offering the red head his hand of which he was even more delighted when the red head reached out and accepted it. 

“That sounds wonderful.” Smiled the red haired teen. He was a truly handsome young man looking like something of ancient olympian texts. He had well developed muscles and a handsome face. He was adorned with impressive golden and bronze armor that helped guard his more vital areas. The red haired male then paused as he looked above the white haired boy with an awestruck look that confused the other teen.

“Hm? What? Is something wrong?” Asked the white haired boy, he only noticed that the red haired boy was looking behind him and when he turned he nearly let out a shriek. “Ak! Not you again!” He couldn’t believe that this was happening again, he was running into these two far too much for his comfort. 

“Hi Snow-Boy,” Jaune greeted with a happy grin. “Any chance you and your friend there can help me? I kinda forgot where my locker is.” Garnet hid behind Jaune, not wanting to deal with the white-haired teen who he still did not like.

“S-s-s-Snow boy?!” The boy’s eyes twitched, and he had the urge to run this idiot through with his rapier, but no he was above such things he was not going to let that happen. “Do you know who I am you dolt!?” He snarled. “I am Blanche, Blanche Schnee! And this.” He motioned to the redhead next to him. “Is no mere friend! This is Achilles Nikos!” 

“Hello~!” Achilles smiled, waving at Jaune and Garnet. 

“Hello!” Jaune waved back, a blinding smile on his face as he looked down at them.“Nice to meet ya! Are you a friend of Snow-Boy’s?” Garnet couldn’t help but giggle at the nickname Jaune was using on Blanche.

“Do you have any idea who this even is?!” Snapped Blanche, nearly snarling right at Jaune. “This is Achilles Nikos! He won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!” 

“Really? That’s cool,” he said, still grinning. “I never really got into watching tournaments, sorry. I was always busy training or taking care of my sisters.” These words surprised Achilles, making him blink in shock. 

“You’ve never seen a single tournament?” He asked, his green eyes wide while he ignored Blanche literally looking like he was going to start having a melt down at any given moment, either from dealing with Jaune or the fact that he was getting in his way of getting to be partner’s with Achilles. 

“Nope!” Jaune said with a cheeky smile. “So Snow-Boy, any chance you or Achilles can help me? I still need to get my weapon from my locker before initiation starts. I’d really appreciate the help please.”

“Oh, I think I know,” Achilles replied, much to the others surprise. “I saw you putting it away last night. You also dropped this,” Achilles handed Jaune a note that had a number on it. “I wanted to give it to you before, but I couldn’t find you.”

‘How in all of Remnant could he not find Jaune? He’s bigger than an Ursa!’ Garnet thought in confusion.

“Wow! Thanks Achilles!” Jaune said as his grin became wider. Before anyone had a chance to react Jaune reached over and pulled Achilles into a bearhug. The redhead gasped as he was squeezed by the massive muscles, his face buried between Jaune ginormous pecs. Garnet was blushing at the sight, and also feeling a little jealous of Achilles. He loved sleeping on the giant and was a bit envious that Jaune was giving someone else a chance to take his spot between his pecs. As for Blanche however…

Blanche looked almost as if he was going to tear his hair out, his blue eyes burning with fury as he had to bite down on a handkerchief to keep from biting down on his lip. ‘This. Can’t. Be. Happening! How could this dolt just come here and take away my future partner! This is not how things were suppose to go! Achilles and I were supposed to team up! The smartest boy in class combined with the strongest boy in class! Together we would be unstoppable! I could see it! We'd be popular! We'd be celebrities! We'd get perfect grades! Nothing should have come between us and yet this muscled bound dolt has!’ 

While Blanche was steaming, Achilles’ nose was filled with the heavily musky scent of Jaune’s unshowered body. He reeked of thick manly musk along with the alluring odor of his own cum that had dried overnight onto his body. Achilles’s mind spun as he found himself about to faint from the addictive smell.

“Uh Jaune? I think Achilles needs to breathe,” Garnet said, poking Jaune’s bicep.

“Oh! Right!” Jaune said before releasing the dazed redhead. “Thanks again for helping me Achilles! I hope we can be great friends later. See ya! Come on Garnet, let’s go get my weapon!” The titanic blonde reached down and picked up Garnet before rushing away, leaving the dazed Achilles and brooding Blanche alone.

‘S-S-So h-h-hot…’ Achilles said as his face turned just as red as his hair.

‘So annoying!’ Growled Blanche, glaring daggers into Jaune’s retreating back. 

~~ Scene Break ~~

The new students stood along the cliff, each on a designated platform. Before them, Professor Ozpin, a man with an ageless feel to him stood. Clad in green and clutching a cane, his calculating brown eyes gaved over the assembled students, peeking over tinted glasses. Beside him stood the ever stern Professor Goodwitch. 

Jaune was standing happily next to Garnet with his sword at his hip. He was last in the line of hopeful first years which included Yin, Blanche, Achilles, a twinkish boy with black and pink hair, a muscular twunk with orange hair, the black-haired boy with a hat, and several other young men and few women. 

“You have trained to be warriors for years, and today you shall put that to the test in the Emerald Forest.” Ozpin spoke before Professor Goodwitch stepped forward. 

“I’m sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. You will be given teammates. Today.”

“:These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to pair with someone you work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.”

The students shuffled at this, some glancing around nervously while others looked towards each, evaluating who they could be with for the next few years. 

“Once you’ve found your partner you will make your way to the Northern end of forest. You will meet opposition along the way, so you will need to destroy anything that gets in your way. As you make your way through the forest you will be watched and evaluated. At the far end of the forest you will find an abandoned temple containing several relics. Each pair will choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, and your standing, and be graded appropriately.” Ozpin finished. “Are there any questions?” he added as an afterthought. 

There were none, all of the students had looks of determination on their faces and looked ready to do it-though Garnet did have a bit of a nervous expression. Yet, he knew that this was going to be important as such he tightened his grip on Crescent Rose and steadied himself looking over towards Yin who smiled at his brother with a look of reassurance on his face easing his nerves. “Now, take your positions.” Everyone did, the dark haired boy with the pink streak in his hair held his weapons in his hands, at his side the pink haired twunk gripped his weapon and crouched low to the ground, Yin raised his fist ready to activate Ember Celica, and Garnet closed his eyes and took a deep breath before steadying himself. 

The students then got a surprise, as one by one they were launched from the cliff side into the open air, the dark haired boy went silently, where as the pink haired one went with a cry of jubilation, next was Achilles, soon followed by Blanche, and then Yin who pulled out a pair of aviator glasses and winked at his brother before being launched into the air. A second later it was Garnet who was launched with a smile on his face, and last but certainly not least was none other than Jaune himself being launched right after Garnet went flying. 

Watching the future students go flying, Ozpin took one last sip of his coffee. “This year is certainly going to be interesting.” He turned to Gylinda, quirking an eyebrow. “Can you have someone clean out the large room? Seeing Mr. Arc is indeed as large as his file says, I doubt a standard dorm room would accommodate his team comfortably.”

“I did yesterday Ozpin. It’s been sometime since it’s been used.”

“Good,” he said, looking out over the forest again. “He will be an interesting one to watch.”

Flying through the air, Garnet watched the forest below, trying to figure where he was heading as he crested to the peak of his flight and began his descent. Narrowing his eyes, he grabbed Crescent Rose, firing off a few shots to slow his descent before expanding it out into its scythe form. Hooking it around a branch he spun around it twice, dispersing his momentum and letting him fall at a much slower pace to the ground. He could hear Yin’s weapons, Ember Celica, firing overhead. Following the sound, he set off in the direction his brother would have landed. 

As for Jaune-

“WOOOHOOO!!!” the blonde howled in delight as he flew through the air without a care like a giant meteor of muscle. He saw Garnet and waved at him before the smaller boy disappeared into the forest. In a rare moment of actual thought, Jaune realized he may need to figure out a way to land on his own. He grinned as he rolled up into a ball and dove downwards, crashing into the forest like a giant bowling ball.

Down at the forest floor, a small pack of Beowolves were searching for a kill when the sounds of rustling caught their attention. They looked to the source, only to see the large ball of muscle and flesh crash into them, crushing them in the process and cushioning Jaune’s fall.

Jaune got up without a single sign of damage. “Ah! That was fun! I should ask Headmaster Ozpin if I can do that again sometime,” he giggled playfully. “Welp! I better start looking for a partner. I wonder who I’ll get.”

BANG 

BANG

The sound of gunfire could be heard not too far from his position, the sound of someone in a fight was ringing through the air as well as the sound of what could only be a beowulf. Making his way over towards the sound of combat and passing through the bushes he was surprised to see that the one fighting was none other than Achilles, the red haired armor wearing boy was taking on the grim with hand to hand combat as his sword and shield moved around him as h ripped through grim with ease and a smile on his face, Jaune watched in awe as Achilles shifted his sword into a rifle taking a few pot shots at a few charging grim and then ducked under a Beowolf before wrapping his arms around its waist and spinning around. With a battle cry, he suplexed the Grim, shattering its neck before doing a combat roll backwards, his rifle shifting into a spear that he spun around with trained perfection and then changed it into his sword and he quickly spun around with a mighty swing. 

SHING

The blade cut through a group of Grimm moving to attack him from behind, tearing clean through their abdomen. A single Beowolf tried to rush him from behind, but was tripped by his shield which seemed to have arrived out of nowhere. As the Grimm fell his sword changed once more into his rifle that he held with one hand and without even looking literally blew the Grimm to bits. “Come on.” Smirked Achilles shifting his gun back into his spear form. “Is that the best you guys got? Gimme a challenge why don't cha!” A small group of Four Beowolf came at him from above, with a smirk on his lips he lazily spun his spear around, though to the trained eye it looked like it was a lazy spin when in actuality he had moved faster than the eye could track and then the Grimm were ripped to pieces. “That’s more like it.” 

“Wow! That was awesome Achilles!” Jaune’s voice rung from behind. The redhead turned to the the towering blonde looking at him with awestruck eyes. “You’re really cool Acki! Is it okay I call you Acki?”

Achilles nearly jumped out of his skin, his body still on high from the fight as he had expected another attack and not the literal walking mass of muscle that was Jaune. “O-Oh, J-Jaune!” He gasped, suddenly finding his hair to be interesting. “I-It’s nothing special, j-just doing what my trainer taught me to do.” He smiled nervously. “Nothing too amazing.” 

“Ah, don’t sell yourself short!” Jaune said, slapping Achilles on his back with more force than the redhead had been expecting. “You were so cool Acki! You took out those puppies with no sweat! I’m so happy we’re partners now!”

Achilles paused for a moment, torn between wanting to give Jaune a confused look at him galling Beowolf’s puppies, or coo at how earnest he looked. Even after only having met him for a few minutes, he could tell that Jaune was honest and open with his feelings. That, and he was also incredibly sore from the powerful slap to his back. Achilles trained for years, but even he was shocked by how strong Jaune was.

“So...any idea where we’re supposed to go? I’m not, like, good with directions and stuff,” Jaune said, rubbing the back of his head goofily.

Achilles chuckled, running a hand through his red hair and looked towards the sky. His Green eyes looking towards the sun as he nodded. “We head that direction.” He answered motioning towards where the sun currently was. “The ruins were just right below where the sun is as such it should be over there in that direction, at least that’s what I can gather from our current position and from when I was flying through the air.”

“Awesome!” Jaune exclaimed before reaching down and lifting Achilles right onto his shoulder. “You relax Acki! I’ll take it from her partner.” With a happy cheer, Jaune chargers forwards with a profusely confused Achilles on his shoulder.

Achilles found himself bounce on Jaune’s shoulders as he ran through the woods. The passing trees a blur as the heard where he’d pointed before. As they ran he could hear the sounds of battle, but they didn’t break path. The only other grimm they came across, a lone Creeper, met a swift on when Jaune accidentally kicked it into a tree, instantly vanishing into a cloud of dark smoke. The trees thinned eventually revealing a large cave opening. 

“This it?” Jaune asked, looking at the entrance with a tilt of his head. 

“I don't think it it is.” Answered Achilles with a frown, this couldn’t be right. They couldn’t be in the right area of where Professor Ozpin told them to go. 

“Should we look inside?”

“It would be wise of us to do so.” Achilles wasn’t entirely sure that this was the right place, but it never hurt to check and at least be sure that it wasn’t the area. 

The cave was low enough that Achilles had to walk, rather than ride Jaune. A hastily made torch held lit the way as the delved deeper in. Rough hewn walls grew smoother as they walked further into the darkness. Eventually paintings decorated the wall, depicting humans and grimm. 

“Pretty,” Jaune said, looking at the painted walls.

““Yes, but what’s this?” Achilles said, raising his touch as he moved closer to the wall, an image of humans fighting some insect. He was so focused on the mural that he didn’t notice the puddle, and found himself stumbling. 

He wasn’t sure how Jaune reacted so quickly, but he found himself nestled between hard pecs as the touch fell to the ground sputtering out. “Watch it little guy. Wouldn’t want to scrape your knees.” 

Achilles had never been so thankful for it being pitch black, cause if it was Jaune would have been able to see the scarlet red flush that dusted his cheeks, he couldn’t believe his current position right now pressed up against Jaune and nestled between the boy’s pecs-and by Oum did it feel good- pulling back and coughing into his hand he tried to gather his wits. “T-Thank y-you Jaune.”

“No problem!” Jaune said with the usual blinding smile. “So what do we do? I can’t really fit in there.” It was clear that Jaune’s entire body was wider than the rest of the passage and just slightly shorter than him.

“It might be best for us to turn back, we can’t travel any further without the torch and I wouldn’t want to risk you getting hurt.” Despite wanting to see what was hidden within the depths of the cave, Achilles was not going to put his partner in any form of danger, Jauane had been everything but nice to him and he utterly refused to return that kindness with putting his life on the line.

They made their way back out of the cave, not noticing the slight shifting behind them. The two set off north once more, Achilles riding on Jaune again. Some time had passed, the sounds of battle having faded as they broke though another clearing. Before them stood a crumbled structure. Grey stone fallen, covered with moss and debris. What stood out was several pedestals, some empty, others with a golden object atop them. 

“It would seem as if we’re not the first ones to arrive.” Achilles looked around, having noticed there were what looked to be signs of a fight having taken place near the ruins recently. “No doubt they encountered Grimm trying to attack them as they collected their pieces, we should be on our guard.” Sliding down off Jaune’s shoulder’s, he moved on over towards pedestals where a few of the remaining objects remained and grabbed two of them, looking down at his hands to see that the objects were chess pieces. “This is rather strange for an artifact.” 

“I guess, I was never that good at chess,” Jaune replied. “I wonder where the others are. I hope Garnet and Yin are alright.”

“I am sure they are fine Jaune, I bet they’ve already found their partner’s and are making their way to this location post haste.” Smiled Achilles, reassuring the blonde that his friends were on their way to the ruins. “If you like, we can wait for them.”

It was only a moment later that two people Achilles vagule recognized entered the clearing, two men, one with blond hair and the other with ebony. He was about to speak when Jaune ran towards the blond scooping him up in a hug. 

“Yin! I’m so happy to see you! Have you been having fun?” He asked, holding the blond between his pecs. 

Yin was a bit stunned at Jaune’s hug, but he shouldn’t be, especially after seeing him waiting as they left the forest. He met Blake, the other man staying quiet as they worked their way north. Each grimm they’d encountered moving north was quickly defeated, only a few hiccups as they battled aside each other. 

“Yeah loads of fun big guy, loads of fun.” Chuckled Yin patting his fellow blonde on the shoulder with a small smile, even as he was patting Jaune’s shoulder he couldn’t help but compare the sheer amount of muscle he could feel just under his skin. The fact that Jaune was literally this ripped should have been a crime. “Oh, which reminds me Jaune meet Blake.” The violet eyed blonde motioned towards his darker dressed partner who was standing off to the side near Achilles. “Blake, this walking beefcake of a boy is Jaune Garnet and I meet him here our first day.” 

Blake’s amber eyes looked along Jaune as he nodded at him. “Hello.” He gave a small half hearted wave, someone intimidated by just how big Jaune was and how he was dressed as it was all but a bit distracting. 

“Nice to meet yo-” Jaune starting, before looking up. 

“AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa~!” Cut through the air, everyone looking up to see a red and black figure falling rapidly. 

“Garnet!” Yin cried, struggling to escape Jaune’s grasp, only to find himself dizzy when the giant moved. One arm still wrapped around him, He felt as they shifted, Jaune leaping to catch Garnet with his free arm, bracing them both as he landed, A moment later both brothers were pressed against each other, hugged against Jaunes pecs. 

“Hi Garnet! Since when could you fly?” Jaune asked, smiling down at the brothers. 

Garnet groaned, as he was hugged against Jaune’s chest, his head resting against his pecs much like he had done the night before. “Hey Jaune.” He smiled in a slight daze. “And I wasn’t so much as flying, I actually well caught a ride.” 

“A ride? Garnet just what do you mean by caught a ride?” Yin asked, looking at his brother, who chuckled sweat dripping down the back of his head which he scratched at nervously. 

“W-Well..it’s funny you mention that.” 

“GARNET!” A familiar voice screamed from above, causing them all to look towards the sky to see none other than Blanche hanging off the talons of a Nevermore. “YOU DOLT! HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME!” 

“I said Jump!” Garnet yelled back. 

“He’s gonna fall.” Blake noted, though if anyone was paying attention they would see the corners of his mouth struggling to remain in a straight line as they were almost curving upward in a grin. 

“He’ll be fine.” Garnet replied. 

“He’s falling.” Yin said as they watched the white themed boy drop from the talons of the bird themed Grimm and plummet from the sky above.

Once more Jaune surged, shifting Garnet and Yin to one arm, now holding them tightly against him, he dove and managed to catch Blanche mid air, twisting his body so he’d land on his back and cushion the three males he held to his chest. He let out an ‘oof’ as he landed, skidding along the grass. A moment passed as the four caught their breath, Jaune looking down at them. 

“Hi Blanche! I hope that didn’t hurt.” He smiled.  
Blanche who at the moment was stuck with his face between Jaune’s pecs struggled to pull himself free, before growling as he yanked himself out from between the boy’s pecs with a growl. “That! Is the last time! I ever listen to you!” He hissed, glaring daggers at a nervously chuckling Garnet. “If we weren’t partners in this exam I swear I’d!” Before He could finish what he had to say, they heard a growl coming from the tree line making them all turn their heads towards the source of the growling.

What they saw utterly shocked, and confused them as they saw an Ursa stumble out of the woods and swiping its claws at the air before keeling over, letting the person who was riding it off as it died. “Aw, it broke.” 

Following from behind her was a panting and out of breath boy, the same one with the pink strip in his hair. “Noro...p-please.” Gasped the boy as he had his hands on his knees and was taking in deep gulps of air. “Never...do that….again.” 

Yet instead of listening the boy had already moved, running towards the relics, gazing upon a white piece. “Oooh~” Quick as a flash he snatched it up and balanced it on his head. “I’m king of the castle~ I’m King of the Castle~” he sang as he danced around the group, the piece never once looking like it was gonna fall.

“Hey!” Jaune called out to the orange-haired male. The hyper-active male looked at him in confusion. Jaune then grinned. “How goes my fellow king of the castle?” Jaune declared, holding up his own chess piece which was the match to the one that the orange-haired male held in his hand.

“Fantastic! I managed to find my friend, then got to ride an Ursa! DId you see how cool that was! It was so fun! And you're really hot and talking to me which is great. I mean, I know that everyone here is hot. But you’re like. Wow! Hot,” the orange haired male said, moving closer to Jaune, his mouth never stopping. “And wow! You’re really huge! How did you get so big? Imagine how hard I could swing my hammer if I was your sized.”

“Thanks!” Jaune said with a matching smile. “As for how I got so big, good food and a lot of special training. And some other stuff I can’t really remember, but that’s okay. And you were so cool riding that Ursa! I wish I could ride one too, but there are no Ursa big enough for me to ride on. Ooh! What about something like a Goliath! Those things are huge and I bet they’d be fun to ride.”a

“Oh! That would be fun! Could have an entire party on their backs. Maybe we should try to find one,” he said, turning to the male who was following him. “Ren! Can we go.”

“No Nore. We have a test to finish and we shouldn’t be going between the kingdoms looking for giant Grimm.” an exasperated Ren said. 

Jaune leaned in next to Nore’s ear. “Don’t worry, I have a friend at the school who knows all the best Grimm riding spots,” he said, to which Nore squeed and hugged his arm excitedly.

“Oh sweet Monty Oum,” Blanche said in disbelief as she watched the interaction between the blonde and orange-haired pair. “There’s two of them.” He felt absolutely faint, he could hardly handle one of them and yet now he was dealing with two of them. “Perhaps it's not too late to leave Beacon.” 

“SCRYAAA!!!”

“Oh...right...him,” Blanche said as she and the others all looked to see the Nevermore she and Garnet had ridden flying about them.

“Well, at least it can’t get any worse,” Yin said with a shrug.

“CROOOAAA!!!”

Everyone in the group turned to see a huge skeletal scorpion with a large golden stinger come out of the forest, looking at them with murderous intent in its eyes.

Garnet gave his brother a deadpanned look. “Yin...what did Dad tell us about tempting fate?” he said in a deep serious voice, to which the shorter blonde couldn’t help but try to shrink themself.

“Whoa! A Deathstalker? I have never seen one before,” Jaune said in awe at the armor-plated arthropod. “Where did he come from?”

Achilles then recalled his and Jaune’s time in the cave, his eyes widening as he remembered the writing on the wall. “Jaune, I think it might have come from the cave we had been in.” 

“....so should we run now?” Jaune asked, watching as the Deathstalker screeched again before running towards the party. 

“We fight,” Garnet said, drawing Crescent Rose and charging towards the Grimm. Only to get swatted aside. 

“Garnet!” Yin yelled seeing his brother get knocked aside so easily by the grim, he went to try and aid him only to jump back as a barrage of razor sharp feather’s came down like spears impaling themselves into the ground, had he not dodged them he would have been skewered. 

“D-don’t worry. I’m fine,” Garnet said, pulling himself up. Only to get pinned by one of the feathers raining down. He pulled on his cape to no avail, struggling to get free as the Death Stalked approached, stinger reared back in preparation to stroke, when a blur whizzed by him. 

The blur turned out to be none other than Blanche, the white haired boy had his rapier stabbed into the ground and before them having stopped the stinger in its tracks was a thick wall of ice. “You are so childish!” Blanche said, standing up, pulling his blade from the ground, twirling it around with a flurious. “And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style.” He listed off, turning to look at Garnet from the corner of his eyes. “But, I suppose I can be a bit…” He sighed. “...difficult.” He admitted. “But, if we’re going to do this, we’re going to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I’ll be...nicer.”

“I’m not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this,” Garnet admitted. 

“You’re fine.” Blanche siad, with the barest trace of a smile gracing his face as he started walking back to the others. He stopped when he saw the teary eyes Jaune had. “What you dolt?”

“Oh Blanche!” Jaune said as he rushed forward and pulled Blanche into a bear hug. “I knew you were really nice! I’m so happy for you and Garnet!” He then shocked the white-haired boy even further by giving him a kiss on the cheek. He then set the stunned Blanche down before rushing over to fret over Garnet.

Garnet had pulled himself up, peaking around the ice wall to stare at the Death Stalker, the old Grimm struggling to break free. Turning away from it, he found himself scooped up, crushed in a hug that had him buried in Jaune’s pecs again.

“The Nevermore is circling back.” Blake said, having caught sight of the massive bird like grim turning around and was heading right back towards them, his eyes following it in case it suddenly attacked.

“No sense in dilly-dallying, our objective is right in front of us.” Blanche said once he cleaned his cheek from the kiss Jaune had given him., as he motioned towards the chest pieces. 

Managing to pull himself from Jaune’s pecs, Garnet nodded. “He’s right, our mission is to grab the artefacts and make it back to the cliffs.” He said in agreement with Blanche and made the heir nod in thanks towards him. “There’s no point in fighting these things.” 

“Run and live? I can get behind that,” Jaune said with a nod. A smile then formed on his face. “And I know just how to do it.” He set Garnet down before walking over to a large tree and quickly cut it down with some swift strong swipes, leaving a giant log. “Everyone! Sit on this log!”

“Uh...Jaune what are you-AY!” Achilles began to speak but was stopped when Jaune lifted him and sat him on the log. One by one Jaune grabbed the others and sat them on the log. Once they were all on the log, Jaune got behind them and with a shocking feet of strength, he lifted the 7 fellow hunters and the large log into the air.

“Okay guys! Hang on tight!” Jaune declared before charging forward with his load of friends above him. Behind them, the Nevermore and Deathstalker looked on in confusion at the sight before getting back to try and catch them.

The huntsmen in training moved like a blur, carried by Jaune towards the cliff face. Each of his strides left an indent in the ground. Accompanied by a ‘thud’ that rang through the forest. But even for his impressive speed, the Nevermore above kept up its rain of feathers, trying to skewer them and slowing their progress. The Deathstalker hounding their steps as it easily followed the path Jaune left. 

“Stop stop stop!” Garnet cried, as they broke out of the forest, the ground giving way to a steep cliff. But his warning came nearly too late, Jaune skidding to a stop mere feet from the drop off. 

“Sorry guys. That could have been bad,” he said, setting the log down for the other seven to get off. Once they were all off, they looked to see they were close to their destined location. “Wow, we’re really close now.”

Before them was the cliff, but between them and their goal was a deep canyon, fog keeping the bottom out of sight. Ruined towers and bridges jutted out from the fog, crumbled from exposure and rife with signs of conflict. 

Behind them they could hear the sounds of the approaching Deathstalker, and overhead the giant Nevermore swooped, landing on the crumbling tower. A caw echoed through the valley, all  
Eight hiding behind pillars when the sounds from behind them grew, a screech leaving the deathstalker as it broke through the treeline. Nodding to each other, the with split up. Garnet, Yin, Blake and Blance heading towards the Giant Nevermore, while Jaune, Achilles, Nore and Ren turned towards the Deathstalker. 

~With Team JNAR~

The bridge where they are fighting the Death Stalker begins to wobble, alerting Jaune of its instability and causing him to shout out to his fellow combatants, telling them to push forward at the Death Stalker so that they will not fall off the bridge. Achilles dashes forward, blocking a strike from the left pincer as he quickly slashes back at it, knocking it away.

The Grimm responds with another strike, but Jaune, who darts past Achilles, blocks the right pincer with Achilles leaping over him to stab the right pincer, knocking it back as well, thus exposing the creature's face. Lie Ren charges through the opening, shooting at the Grimm as it tries to stab him with its stinger. Ren slightly evades and leaps onto the Grimm's stinger, proceeding to use StormFlower to shoot the joint between the stinger and the tail, severely weakening it.

Nore then steps forward and fires at it with Magnhild, but the Death Stalker crosses its armored pincers in front of itself, making the grenades ineffective while knocking both Jaune and Achilles back. As it opens up its pincers again, Achilles immediately uses the opening to throw Miló straight into one of the scorpion's eyes, which subsequently causes the Death Stalker to fling Ren off its tail as it thrashes around, sending him flying into a stone pillar where he crashes and is knocked out for the remainder of the fight.

Jaune, who has just picked himself up dashed back into the fight. He notices that the Deathstalker's stinger is hanging loose. He immediately calls out to Achilles, who throws his shield like a boomerang at the stinger, severing it and causing it to fall and embed itself into the creature's own head. The shield bounces off a pillar and flies back toward Achilles before attaching itself to his arm. Jaune then delivered a strike to the stinger, driving it more firmly into the Grimm before calling out to Nore, who then jumps onto Achilles’ shield and is launched into the air.

As she begins to fall, Nore sends himself shooting downwards with the help of his weapon, and nails the stinger further into the creature. The force of the blow causes the bridge to tip toward the Death Stalker, launching the rest of the party into the air toward stable ground as Nore "shoots" himself off the Death Stalker's head, causing it to fall into the abyss below along with the remnants of the bridge. As Achilles flies over the Death Stalker, his spear floats out of its eye and back into her hand.

Just as they were catching their breath they heard repeated gunshots, and a pained caw that filled the valley. Looking towards the cliff, they say the giant Nevermore pinned to its face, being dragged upwards by Garnet, scythe dragging it’s neck until they reached the top, where the Grimm’s head was cleaved off, body falling into the canyon below. They could all see Garnet standing there, cape blowing in the wind and he waved down at them. 

~~ Scene Break ~~

“Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Skyy Lark, the four of you retrieved the black bishop. From this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL, lead by, Cardin Winchester.” Ozpion said, the four men leaving the stage after being appointed a leader. 

Jaune walked onto stage, head held high and not paying attention to the whispers going on around them. More than a few members of the audience were blushing, more than one subtly adjusting their pants. 

“Jaune Arc, Achilles Nikos, Lie Ren, Nore Valkyrie, you four retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team JNAR, led by Jaune Arc.” Ozpion spoke, ignoring Nore hugging Ren tightly. It took a moment for Jaune to react, before a gentle smile crossed his face, looking down at Achilles who was grinning up at him. 

The four made their way off stage, listening as Ozpion announced that Garnet, Blake, Yin and Blanche would form Team GRBB, led by Garnet Rose. They all waited for a moment. Nore talking enough for the four of them while they waited for the other males. Only a moment later did they arrive, Blanche and Blake leading the way while Yin helped guide Garnet off, the young leader seemingly stunned from his appointment as leader. 

Before anyone could speak the sound of a throat clearing drew their attention. Professor Goodwitch stood there, looking at them before glancing at her clipboard. First of all, congratulations on completing the test. Now, there is an issue we need to address.” She said, waiting to have everyone's attention. 

“Normally we would have teams live together, four to a room. But given the…. ‘accommodations’ that Mr. Arc requires, a regular dorm room would be ill suited for someone his size. We have another room which could house him, however it’s designed for a higher occupancy of students.” she went on, Blake, Blanche and Achilles’ eyes lighting up with realization at where she was taking this. “Due to school policy, rooms must be at least 75% capacity unless students residing there are willing to pay an additional fee for accomiations. Seeing how your teams have interacted, I would like to offer Team GRBB to reside with Team JNAR.” she finished. 

“Nice!” Jaune said excitedly before turning to his ‘sister’ team. “What do you say guys?! It’d be really fun if the eight of us stuck together.”

“Sounds great!” Yin cheered, “Isn’t that right Garnet?”

“Y-yeah,” he said, still a bit stunned at the appointment of his teams leader. 

“This will be so. Much. FUN! Like a slumber party, but every day. And having class in the morning, and-” Nore said, cut off by Ren’s hand covering his mouth, the quiet boy nodding in response. 

“That sounds lovely.” Smiled Achilles, he didn’t mind sharing a room with his team and he had no issue with rooming with his friends either. Though, he couldn’t shake the feeling like something was going to happen but he simply pushed it to the side for now. 

“Hn, if it is a part of the school policy then I see no problem with it.” Sniffed Blanche, outwardly he had no reaction yet inward was different as he was nearly jumping for joy that he would get to stay in a room that was with Achilles, and even more so while they didn’t get put on the same team that didn’t mean there couldn’t be other ways for them to become close. ‘After all, what better way to become friends than to have a room together...even if I am sharing it with the rest of them.’ He thought, his blue eye developing a twitch when he recalled he would be rooming with Jaune as well. ‘Oum, give me strength.’

Seeing everyone else agree, some more enthusiastically than others, Blake sighed. ‘Goodbye quiet spaces, and taking off my hat,’ he thought. “I have no objections,” he said.

“Excellent, I’ll have your belongings sent up to the room shortly. You’ll find it on the top level of the dorm buildings. Room 801. If you’ll wait a moment I’ll have your keys sent to your scrolls.” Goodwitch said, eyes going back to her scroll once she had everyone's approval. A collection of pings sounded moments later from everyone's scrolls. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have several things to prepare before tomorrow's lesson. Please remember that we do have a curfew, and ask students to remain quiet after 11:00 PM,” she said, giving Nore, Jaune and Garnet a look before leaving the students. ‘Oum help me,’ she thought as she left. 

“Well party people what are we waiting for?” Yin asked, pulling out his scroll with a smile on his face. “Come on, let’s get the lead out of our shoes and go and check out our new digs! I for one want to see what it looks like before we decorate.” 

“Lets go!” Jaune said, grabbing Garnet and Yin before heading out of the building, only to pause. “Um, where are we going?” Both teams facefaulted comically at the dunce blonde.

~~Scene Break~~

“Aaaah~ This feels great,” a now naked Jaune hummed as he sat within a giant bathtub provided just for him, filled with bubbles. It had been a few hours since the teams were made and he and his friends had moved into their new place. The rooms they were given held eight beds, seven of them standard sized, clearly taken from other rooms, while the other was massive, large enough to fit a half dozen men, or one man of Jaune’s size. Desks for each of them were placed next to their bed and several closets provided enough storage for everyone's possessions. Two bathrooms lead off this room, one of the showers modified to barely hold Jaune’s girth. But even with the obvious accommodations, he would have a difficult time washing himself in the confined space. . 

To everyone but Jaune’s surprise, also waiting in the room was a large crate, nearly as tall as Garnet, and just as long. 

“What is this?” Garnet wondered, as he and Nore were zipping around the crate poking the wood, knocking against it and trying to find any single sort of hole to look inside of it to see what was hidden within. 

“You don't think dad sent it do you?” The red haired silvered eyed boy asked his older sibling who shrugged, to them if it was form their dad this wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for them to get a package-be it a simply gift or even a sort of surprise for them as they made their way through Beacon. “I mean he has done it before.” 

“You’re dad has sent you a crate this big?” Blake asked, raising a single brow as Yin waved it off. 

“Naw, his packages are much bigger.” That only left the question of just what it was that the father of Yin and Garnet would send to his two children that would require him to use such a large crate. 

“Let’s smash it open and find out!” Nore smiled, somehow pulling a malet out of nowhere and was winding up to smash the box open to see what was inside. 

*BOP!*

“Knock it off Nore,” Ren said after hitting his orange haired friend’s head. “Besides, it belongs to Jaune.”

“Really? How do you know Ren?” Achilles asked. Ren simply pointed at a tag that hung off to the side of the box with Jaune’s name on it. Achilles blushed. “O-Oh.”

“So we can’t open it?” Garnet pouted, he had really wanted to see what was inside of it, yet even he knew if someone's name was on it was not meant to be-

*CRACK*

The sound of someone cracking the box was heard, gaining the attention of them all as they turned towards the source of the sound and found none other than Blanche standing there having managed to pry open the top of the box. Feeling eyes on him, he turned towards the others and looked at him. “What? What are you all looking at?” He questioned. “I was growing tired of the back and forth, besides we’re all teammates and roommates which means we are entitled to know what it is he has that would require it to be sent to our room.” 

“...” No one replied, too stunned at Blanche’s actions and clear lack of respect for if Jaune had wanted to keep his package private. Even so, the curiosity got the better of them and soon the rest of the box was opened. When they finished, they blinked in confusion at what they saw.

It was a strange cylindrical device as tall as Garnet with a large glass container in the middle and a blue metallic lid and base. From the lid was what looked like a small but strong engine with some dials and buttons and a small screen. Coming out of the engine was a 15 foot long retractable tube with a large elastic cup at the end. The base had a set of 4 black rubber tires and a handle for moving it around. Also, next to the strange devices were several more glass tubes that could replace the one currently installed, as well as a funnel and a set of many empty plastic bottles.

None of them spoke, not one of them knew what to say or even how to react to what it was they were seeing. Well one of them did. “What in the name of dust is this?” Questioned Blanche, his face expressionless. Don't get him wrong, he hadn’t been expecting anything extravagant or something of high quality, but the fact that this ….this thing was in the crate just confused him. What was this thing, and who in their right mind would send such a complicated device to Jaune of all people.

Almost instantly both Garnet and Nore were looking at the machine in wonder. “What is this thing?” Garnet asked, as he and Nore were looking at the object in confusion. “What are these?” 

“Oh! It’s here!” Jaune spoke from the bathroom door. Everyone jumped at his voice, several people blushing at being caught snooping. They expected Jaune to be angry or upset, but those thoughts fled when they saw him. He was fully naked, in the door, droplets of water still clinging to his skin. His hair still damp from the shower and slowly dripping down. More than one person found themselves licking their lips at it and a droplet ran over his pec, clinging to his perky nipple before falling to the carpet. 

“Jaune. We…” Achilles started, only to have Jaune rush past him towards the device. 

“Oum I’ve missed it. So much harder without this here.” he said, rifling through the device before pulling out a power cord from the box as well, lost in the packing materials. 

“Uh Jaune?” Ren tapped his teammate on his shoulder, finally getting his attention. “Just, what is this thing?” 

“Oh this?” Jaune said before slapping his hand atop the machine. “This is my Milking Machine! I was worried it wouldn’t get here for a while, but it looks like the movers got it in just in time. Good timing too. After today, I got a lot of back-up.”

“Wait, a milking machine.” Yin asked, his purple eyes going wide. “You mean, this thing is here to milk you?” It wasn’t had for Yin to piece together what it was Jaune was talking about, where as his brother was more light hearted and knew less about things of the more graphic nature. Yin however was not, and having read and seen a few things online made it easier for him to know what certain terms mean, 

“Yep!” Jaune said with a goofy grin. “I told Garnet last night, but I gotta constantly drain myself otherwise I get, like, really sloppy. So, my parents had this baby made for me, though I only really ever used it when I was home alone. All other times it was either my sisters or the guys in the village that helped me drain out. Welp, better get to it. Night guys!” With that, Jaune dragged the milking machine and its contents away from the other, going to a private room that had been made, just for this.

There was yet another moment of silence ...for all of one point one second.  
“Garnet.” The shiver that went up the young boy’s spine was visible as his entire body shivered. Slowly he turned towards his elder sibling who’s eyes were slowly darkening to a much darker shade of purple. “What did Jaune mean, when he said he told you last night?” Knowing the signs of Mt. Yin about to erupt, Garnet knew he had to placate his brother and fast less their room was about to get a makeover of the violent kind. “Talk. Now.” 

“I’ um. I saw Jaune wasn’t there last night so I got up and looked around for a bit. Then I heard something on the roof and went to take a look. Jaune was there and we talked for a little while, that’s all.” Garnet said, breaking eye contact at the end in hope that Yin wouldn’t catch his lie. 

“Really, are you sure that’s everything that happened Garnet.” Yin asked again, easily able to sniff out when his younger brother was hiding something from him. His eyes narrowed when he started to shuffle a bit, rubbing his arms. 

“W-Well he..I...might have…..hemighthavesuckedonmydickafterhegotdone.” Garnet said all in one breath, as he hopped that if he said it fast enough he could avoid getting into any trouble with Yin and avoid causing any issues for Jaune knowing how Yin got when he went into “Over protective big brother mode” the last time that it happened a kid back at Signal Academy had to move to Atlas due to the sheer amount of fear he had of being even remotely close to Yin. 

There was a moment of silence, the only sound they could hear was a faint moaning sound from the door Jaune had gone through, and an electric hum. Yin’s face was blank, not even blinking as he stared at Garnet. Blake was shaking his head, having seen what happened the night before. Achilles was blushing, images running through his head at what they could have looked liked, shaking them away before they could run away from him. Ren was calm, wondering what the issue with it was, but not wanting to voice his concerns. Balance was having very different thoughts, bouncing between disgust of doing something in such a public place, and a tinge of jealousy.

Nore however, was bouncing over to Garnet, grabbing him and ignoring the tension. “Oh. My. God! How was he? I bet he was great! Was he? Tell me! Tell me! Tell m-” he chanted, shaking Garnet before Ren grabbed him off.

“Not the right time,” he muttered, not removing his hand, making sure Nore didn’t leave his side. 

“If you’ll excuse me.” Yin’s face looked like it was stuck in the same blank face and yet the fact that his eyes were crimson red spelled that this was not the case. He smiled, not a happy go lucky playful smile, but more along the lines that he was going to beat the ever loving shit out of someone smile. “I am going to ….talk with Jaune.” 

“Yin, no.” Garnet said, moving between his brother and the door where Jaune was. 

“Yin yes.” he said, stepping around Garnet, ignoring the pleas from his brother. 

Garnet hanging off his arm, trying and failing to stop him, Yin stomped over to the door, the moaning growing steadily louder as he did. He threw the door open, the moans from before crystal clear as the flooded the main room. 

The sight that greeted everyone was something out of of CCT Porn site. Jaune was standing straight, muscles flexing as he thrust into the tube hanging off his cock. Sweat poured down his flushed form as he worked his nipples with his hands. His hips bucked wildly, moaning with each movement. 

The two teams felt as if they were caught under some sort of magical spell, a spell of which had been places on them as they watched Jaune all but fuck the tube that was hanging off his massive member, their reactions of course were nhumerous to say the least. Yin the one who had opened the door quickly felt his anger evaporate into nothingness, his once red eyes having been replaced with wide startled purple eyes and his jaw was left hanging open, his voice seemingly gone. 

Garnet was in a similar state, though his face was as red as his cloake, his silver eyes so wide they looked to be ready to pop out of his skull, and if possible he had steam blowing out his ears. Blake on the other hand, his amber eyes were wide and pupils were blown outward, he swore he felt something dripping from his nose and bringing a hand up to it he found that he was bleeding from his nose, he couldn’t help it the scene before him was like one out of his favorite books. 

The rest of team JNPR, had their own mixed reactions. Achill’s face was red much like Garnet’s but for an entirely different reason. ‘O-Oh. My. Oum. He’s so big.’ Were the thoughts of the red haired boy, as he watched his teammate and partner thrust into the tube like a wild bucking beast, the mere sight alone was enough to spark dozens of images in his mind, images that until today had been locked away in the deepest almost darkest parts of his mind. 

Ren, the normally stoick and calm headed boy ...for once had his clam expression replaced by one of shock and surprise. Sure from the first appearance he could tell Jaune was well...packing given the boy’s outfit. But he never imagined it was something like this, and to know that he had to drain himself daily less he suffered from it was also a shock. Though, that didn’t stop the smallest hints of arousal from going through his system. 

Nore though, was grinning, palming his own tenting pants as he enjoyed the show. He couldn’t help but admire Jaune’s body in the throws of lust. A harsh look on his face as he thrust into the tube. His arousal only increased when jaune changed position. Hands cradling his head revealing fuzzy blond pits as he fucked into the milked, his cock smacking against his chest with each thrust. ‘I’m on the best team,’ he thought, debating if he could ask to join in.

Blanche wasn’t sure how to feel. While he knew that this was something people did, he was more sheltered than most. His fathers lectures on proper behaviour and upholding the Schnee legacy, alongside censoring what media he had access to, meant that his exposure to sex was mainly in the technical sense. Pornorgraphy something he could only consume when he had the chance to travel without his family. So seeing Jaune like this…

“Ooooooooh!” Groaned Jaune in pleasure, his hands were gripping the tube as he grunted in satisfaction as the tube swallowed his cock and he hilted inside of it in a single stroke. He was lazily pulling it up and down removing his entire length of his shaft only to plunge it back in. His muscles were flexing with each thrust and his ass clenched and uncleaned each time he plunged deep into the tube which was perfectly lubed up both thanks to the attachments and due to the inhuman amount of pre that was leaking from the boy’s rod, his cock each time he pulled out was coated in a mix of lube and pre making it glisten in the light of the room his balls were swinging around like pendulum balls going back and forth as he pounded-no jackhammered into the tube with all the intention of wanting to blow his load. 

The two teams were mesmerized by the sight before them, watching Jaune’s body move, watching as every muscle in his body flexed and twitched, and watching as the tube stretched around his dick with each thrust. They wanted to look away, they wanted to stop watching-some of them did anyway-but they just couldn’t tear their eyes away from the scene of the blonde fucking the tube like a wild animal. That was when it happened, they watched as Jaune gave one last thrust before every muscle in his body seemed to lock up all at once, his toes curled and his back arched balls twitching and pulsing as they pulled upward and they knew what was happening, they could only guess that Jaune had reached his climax. Unseen by any of them, inside of the rube Jaune’s rod was pulsing as it erupted in a geyser of thick hot jizz that flooded the tube which greedily swallowed down the boy’s seed.

The tube greedily sucked every rope, sucking it down through the rope and seemingly storing the inhuman load somewhere. Still for all the machine's suction, the tube quickly filled, creamy seed coating the clear plastic, some rivets seeping out around the base of the tube, dripping to the laminate floor where it gradually formed a puddle, others dripping down his legs, muscles coated in the thick seed. Even stilled, his cock was flaying wildly, the tube threatening to pop off as he came. 

No one was sure how long his release lasted, but by the time Jaune’s muscles relaxed and his cock stopped flying, the floor was coated in cum that escaped and the machine was beeping in warning. 

“Phew, I really needed that,” Jaune said, wiping the sweat off his forehead slowly taking the tube off his cock. The second the seal was broken all the cum left in the tube poured out, coating his legs entirely as it was released, joining the puddle already on the floor, some of it spilling out the now open door, soaking into the carpet. 

“Oopse, made a bit of a mess,” he went on, seeing his front. Looking out the open door, he saw the other seven all staring at him. Not comprehending what their various expressions meant, he smiled sheepishly at them. “Um, could one of you grab me a few towels to clean this up?” he started, rubbing his head. “And you’re free to give it a try, there’s some smaller tubes I think. Just let me change the tank out first,” he said, moving to open a latch on the side, cum dripping off him as he moved.

The tank Jaune pulled out made up the bulk of the machine. Easily enough to fill a bathtub, the tank wawa entirely full of thick white cum, not able to slosh at all, filled to the brim. He easily lifted the tank, carrying it towards one of the bathrooms, cum dripping off him with each step, soaking into the carpet and leaving a dark spot behind. 

Garnet went to one of the closets, grabbing a few spare towels and setting them beside the door, his awe fading faster than the others at having seen it once already. Peaking in the bathroom, he watched as jaune drained the tank, gallons of creamy cum poured into the bathtub, filling it, slowly draining away. He found himself licking his lips, ideas flowing through his mind before shaking them away. 

“W-What in the name of Oum did we just witness?!” Came the undignified screech of none other than Blanche, the white haired teen looked as if he had been boiled alive. His face as red as red can be and just like Garnet it appeared as if he had steam pouring out of his ears, not that any of them could blame him, after what they had just seen there is no doubt that he’d be a bit flustered and no doubt that was the truth as the heir to the Schnee Dust company looked a little more than a bit flustered. “What in the name of Dust and Oum was that?!” 

“That.” Yin began once he managed to compose himself, his anger at Jaune long forgotten and in place was something else. “That, Ice King was Jaune chocking the chicken though that was one hell of a way of doing it.” That only served to infuriate Blanche even more. 

“No you dolt! I mean what was.” He motioned to the machine and the current puddle-more like small river-of cum that now covered the floor and the trail leading to the bathroom. “That! There is no way that is physically possible for the human male to..to…”

“Bust a nut so much it looks like he’s been jerking off for hours and has saved up for months after taking part in no nut november since last year?” Nore said bluntly, his response causing Blanche’s eyes to twitch, Garnet and Achilles to turn even more red, and Yin to snicker at his response. 

“Nore.” Sighed Ren into his hands.

“What? We’re all thinking about it! Jauney literally just came so much it looks like a freaking cum balloon bomb exploded all over the floor!” The pink haired boy said, as the others groaned at such an image being placed in their heads. “Side, we can’t just deny what we witnessed wasn’t hot as hell.” The other is flushed and looked away as Nore smirked. “You all know I’m right~” 

“I-I-I-I-I-” Achilles stammered, his face just as flush red as his hair. “I-I’m going to bed!” He squeaked before rushing away from the others.

“Well… looks like someone is a little shy,” Yin snorted out with a laugh. Next to him Blake was blushing slightly as well, but also fantasizing about what he had just witnessed.

‘That was like a scene from Book 3 of Ninjas of Love,” the black-haired male thought silently.

Garnet was looking towards the still open door, the smaller room covered in cum, and the machine that waited there. ‘Maybe when I’m alone,’ he thought, adjusting his hard cock at the idea of using the milk machine like Jaune did. ‘Or maybe Jaune would help me,’ images of Jaune teasing him while the machine worked his cock, the blonds hard cock rubbing between his cheeks, hands teasing his chest.

“We should start cleaning, the longer we leave it, the longer the scent has to soak in,” Ren said, approaching the room and grabbing a towel from the pile by the door. Unfolding it, he tossed it into the room letting it sop up what it could before lifting it. The fabric had darkened, several times heavier than it was before, cum clinging to one side, and yet hardly a dent had been made in the mess. 

“....we may need more towels.”


End file.
